NEXT Episode 4
A Man is Among Them (この中に１人、男がいる！, Kono Naka ni Hitori, Otoko ga Iru!) is the fourth episode of the second season - known as NEXT and the seventeenth overall episode of the ''Haganai'' anime series produced by AIC Build. This episode follows the Neighbor's Club on their trip to an amusement park and the revelation of Yukimura's true gender. Synopsis During the evening hours at the Hasegawa Residence, Kodaka's father, Hayato shocks his son asking him whether he is, in fact, getting married with Pegasus' daughter, Sena. To Kodaka's relief though, Hayato notes to him that Pegasus was drunk at the time he informed him, and proceeds to asks his son whether he had earned a girlfriend yet. Kodaka retorts, denying his father's question, much to Hayato calling Kodaka a "boring man". As Kodaka mumbles that he can't even earn a girlfriend if he can't even make friends, Kodaka jokingly tells his father that Kobato is staying at her boyfriend's house, causing Hayato to go on an outrage to the point where he even intended to return to Japan. However, Kodaka reassures his father that the latter was a joke and hangs up the phone on him. The following day, Kodaka and Kobato arrive at their clubroom as Sena happily greets Kobato, much to the latter's fright. Sena convinces Kobato to go to Yokoshima Wonderland - a famous theme park - with her, along with the many goodies she is willing to offer for her, much to Kobato's reluctance on taking up Sena's offer. Yozora then snatches the park's tickets from Sena. Questioned by Kodaka if she had ever visited the said park, Yozora affirms to this albeit she adds that she spent the entire time reading instead. Hearing Kodaka's remark of going to Yokoshima with a friend, Yozora suddenly announces that her club is visiting the said theme park the next day, much to her club-mate's shock. As the others agreed to Yozora's plan, Sena retorts to Yozora that she initially plans to invite Kobato only. Yozora notes to Sena that her park tickets are applicable for up to six adults. Knowing this, the whole club turns to Maria - still a child and the seventh member of their club. Realizing that she won't be able to come with her club-mates to the park after all, Sena tells everyone that she will be responsible for getting Maria a children's ticket as Maria joyfully hugs Sena as thanks. Later that day, Kodaka, Sena and Kobato walk together at the school campus. Remembering the past night's events, Kodaka curiously asks Sena about her father's recent behavior. Sena tells Kodaka that nothing worth mentioning has been going on with his father yet she added about Pegasus' drinking habits, leading Kodaka to deduce that all that the chairman said was nothing but drunken rambling. Meanwhile, Sena continues to act intimately towards Kobato. On the day of their trip, the Neighbor's Club arrives at Yokoshima Wonderland as they admire the rides and sights. Likewise, Kodaka notices that it was Sena's first time to ever visit a theme park judging from her reaction. Afterward, the girls choose the Black Dragon - a roller coaster - to be their first ride. Despite Kodaka's initial protest, the Neighbor's Club decides to ride it nonetheless. On the first stages of their ride, the girls look down upon the Black Dragon, but as they soar higher, they become filled with fear as they beg for the ride to stop. However, after reaching the first high rail, the Neighbor's Club prepare for the big plunge as Rika silently mutters "F*ck!". ''After the plunge and throughout the ride, Sena, Yozora and Kobato wail in fear, Maria enjoying herself, Rika badmouthing gravity, much to Kodaka's fright; and Yukimura chanting sutra lines. Shortly thereafter, the Neighbor's Club rest on benches after the Black Dragon ride. Likewise, an announcement was made for the starting of ''Kurogane no Necromancer's costume show, as Kobato urges her brother to join and watch with her while Sena sluggishly calls out to Kobato. At the show, Sena tries to get on the good side of Kobato by showing her interest to the latter's favorite anime show. Unfortunately, this backfires on Sena as Kodaka notes to her that Kobato is an avid and a serious fan of the series and acting knowledgeable towards it won't do her any favors, much to Sena's dismay. Meanwhile, at the start of the show, the hostess thank everyone for coming to watch. As she tries to call on the show's heroine, Guernica; instead a person wearing Astaroth's costume, the show's antagonist appears taking hostages and then asking for volunteers in the audience, which will receive a price afterward. Surprisingly, Sena volunteers to be one and Kodaka reprimands her. Though not wanting to receive anything from the show, Kobato was instead chosen to be the hostage after the hostess and "Astaroth" mistook Kodaka and Sena as Kobato's parents, much to the formers' embarrassment. Afterward, Sena and Kodaka were filled with an awkward atmosphere throughout the show. After the costume show, Kobato receives a poorly drawn illustration of the show's heroine and autograph from Kurogane no Necromancer's ''director. After Kobato storms off after timidly thanking Sena, Kodaka thank Sena for Kobato's price, causing Sena to fluster as she mutters that she and Kodaka can't marry without undergoing dating first. During lunch, Kodaka discusses with his fellow club-mates on what they'd did throughout the park for the time being. Suggesting on what to do next, Maria quickly suggests riding the Black Dragon once more, which was quickly shot down. Afterward, Sena's remark of riding the Black Dragon again lead her Yozora to their usual bickering. After Sena retorts to Yozora's claim of wetting herself during the ride, Yozora challenges Sena in riding the Black Dragon together until someone admits defeat, which Sena accepts as she prepares her camera. While the two girls compete, Kodaka and the rest frolic around the park by going through with the many rides and other establishments. At the park's Ferris wheel, while admiring the view from below, Kodaka wonders about the condition of Sena and Yozora. Rika then suggests that they go look for them. After the search, Kodaka and the rest found Sena and Yozora over by a bench, virtually sick and exhausted. The duo reveals that they'd ride the Black Dragon for eight times, and are planning to go for a ninth round to determine the winner of their challenge. Albeit Kodaka telling the two to call off their dubious challenge, Sena and Yozora refuse to lose to one another as they vomit over Kodaka, causing the latter to wail in shock. Shortly thereafter, Kodaka and co. head to a hot springs resort. After telling Yozora and Sena the meetup time after bathing, Maria follows Kodaka and Yukimura to the men section of the baths, stating that she won't bathe with the girls due to Yozora and Sena reeking of vomit. Sometime later, as he begins to shower himself, Kodaka is shocked by Yukimura who offers to wash the latter's back. Despite his protest at first, Kodaka allows Yukimura to wash him. While washing him, Kodaka feels uneasiness due to Yukimura's erotic panting and chest while telling his sanity to endure a tad longer. At the same time, Maria removes the towel from Kodaka lower body, exposing his crotch to Maria. After retrieving the towel from Maria, the latter curiously asks Kodaka why he has his genitals. Knowing that all men possess one, Maria wonders why Yukimura doesn't have one. Kodaka was then left speechless as he listens to Yukimura telling Maria that "he" will grow one until he becomes manlier. Bewildered by their conversation, Kodaka turns to face Yukimura, and sees "his" naked body. Knowing that Yukimura doesn't have a male genital, Kodaka, in shock, ponders that someone who is so cute cannot be a man. Later, as the Neighbor's Club gather outside the baths, Rika tests Kodaka's theory by inserting her hand under Yukimura's skirt. After letting out feverish moans, Rika concludes that Yukimura is indeed female. Kodaka then asks Rika to convince Yukimura about her true gender, knowing that he wasn't able to. Though saddened, Rika agrees and calls out to Yukimura to a certain room. Moments later, Rika returns with a distressed Yukimura, fully accepting the fact that she is, in fact, female. In tears, Yukimura apologizes to Kodaka. When asked for the reason why he mistook himself as a man, Yukimura explains due to family issues. As Sena felt unsatisfied by the sole reason, Rika adds that some may have pointed it out to her but Yukimura paid no attention to it. While wondering of Rika's methods of convincing Yukimura, Yukimura asks Kodaka to remain as his underling despite being female. Kodaka happily approves of Yukimura's request, much to Yukimura's felicity. As Sena felt that she wanted a cute maid of her own, meanwhile Yozora sulks of her 'plans' failing due to her carelessness, much to Kodaka's confusion. During a train ride back home, Kodaka watches at a picture taken of them during the Black Dragon ride. As he gazes over his fellow female club-mates asleep, Yukimura pulls Kodaka's sleeve as she mutters the word ''"Aniki", causing Kodaka to blush. Light Novel Differences * In the light novel, Yozora, Rika, and Kobato's talk to Maria about an amusement park as a bad place for children was skipped in the anime. * In the light novel, the way how Kodaka described the Black Dragon as a dangerous ride was not included in the anime. * In the light novel, during the Black Dragon ride, the ones who were in the cart are as followed; in the front were Sena and Yozora, followed by Kobato and Maria, Kodaka and Rika, and lastly Yukimura. In the anime, Kodaka and Rika switched places with Kobato and Maria. * In the light novel, Rika cursed a lot during the whole ride. In the anime, Rika was only heard saying fuck once, while in the light novel, she mentioned it many times. * In the light novel, Sena also mentioned to Kobato about the Hell Blaze Buster, a special attack of Guernica. To which, Kobato also asked Sena about her favorite Hell Blaze Buster mode, which Sena answered wrong. This was not included in the anime. * In the light novel, Kobato's conversation with the hostess and Astaroth during the costume show wasn't elaborated as much as shown in the anime counterpart. * In the light novel, Sena apologizes to Kobato for her receiving the poorly-drawn autograph from the director of her favorite show. This wasn't present in the anime. * In the light novel, it was mentioned that before they went to ride the Ferris wheel, they rode the coffee cups, the swings, and go-karts. This was not shown nor mentioned in the anime. * In the light novel, there was a janitor that cleaned the mess made by Yozora and Sena after vomiting at Kodaka, and even scolding them. This was not shown in the anime. * In the light novel, it was said that Yukimura ran away after Kodaka denied her offer to wash his back. In the anime, she did not * In the light novel, after Yukimura and Kodaka got out of the bath, Rika said she wanted to buy some Pocarin for Sena and Yozora who both passed out in the sauna. This was not mentioned nor shown in the anime since Yozora and Sena were already present when Rika came to "see" if Yukimura's indeed a girl. ** As stated above, Yozora and Sena was still not present with Rika and Kodaka in showing Yukimura her true gender, and when then joined them, they were still wearing their yukatas and holding the Pocarin. It was different in the anime, when Yozora and Sena came out, they were already wearing the clothes they wore in the park. ** It was stated in light novel that after Kodaka tasked Maria to go get Pocarin for Yozora and Sena, she stayed in women's bath and got out after Sena and Yozora. This was not present in the anime. * In the light novel, Kodaka patted Rika's head after she showed Yukimura her true gender. This was not shown in the anime. * In the light novel, Yozora got a nosebleed after knowing Yukimura's gender and knowing her plan failed, this was not present in the anime. * In the light novel, Kodaka mentioned that he felt drowsy in the train after his experience in the amusement park and at the hot springs area, and when he was about to fall asleep, Yukimura held his sleeve and his drowsiness vanished. His drowsiness was not mentioned (or shown) in the anime. * The picture that was taken while the Neighbor's Club was riding the Black Dragon was not present nor mentioned in the light novel Trivia * Roughly 7 chapters of Volume 5 in the light novel are covered in this episode. Making this episode cover the most chapters in the original light novel in the Boku wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai series thus far. As such, many of the scenes from the original story were either shortened or cut. * The episode title is a reference to the light novel series, [[Wikipedia:Nakaimo - My Sister Is Among Them!|''Kono Naka ni Hitori, Imoto ga Iru!]]. * The sutra recited by Yukimura on the Black Dragon is the Buddhist Heart Sutra.Black Dragon: Cries of the Damned * Kobato's line looking down from the Ferris Wheel, "The people are like garbage" (人がゴミのようだ, ''Hito ga gomi no you da) is a quote from the 1986 Studio Ghibli movie ''Castle in the Sky''. Gallery Next episode four eyecatch.jpg|Itaru Hinoue ending eyecatch Next 4 transcript.png|Episode transcript References Category:Anime